The First Snow
by Parksooae77
Summary: Aku sadar tidak semua orang dapat seberuntung diriku, tapi bisakah Tuhan juga memperlakukan hal yang sama kepadanya sama seperti Tuhan yang selalu memberikan kebahagian kepadaku, Tuhan kuharap kau memberinya kebahagiaan walaupun hanya sesaat. Summary ancur wkwkwk gabisa bikin summary langsung baca aja deh :v Yaoi, Angst, Sad, Romance, Brothership. Yoonmin Minyoon Min Yoongi X Park


Title : The First Snow

Author : Park Soo Ae

Cast :

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

And Other

Gendre : Yaoi, Romance, Sad, Angst

Rated : T (for teen)

Length : Twoshoot

Summary

Aku sadar tidak semua orang dapat seberuntung diriku, tapi bisakah Tuhan juga memperlakukan hal yang sama kepadanya sama seperti Tuhan yang selalu memberikan kebahagian kepadaku, Tuhan kuharap kau memberinya kebahagiaan walaupun hanya sesaat.

Summary ancur :v ok abaikan saja summary gagal itu permisah #apaseh , ok jadi gue ini author newbie jadi harap dimaklumi ya jika typo masih bertebaran dengan tidak elitnya, intinya ini adalah ff pertama yang berani gue postin because gue kurang pede dengan karya gue sendiri :v , btw ini juga asal usulnya kenapa gue buat nih ff gaje juga ini ff tuh ada yang req gitu, asalnya agak aneh karena waktu itu gue kagak ngeshipperin nih kapel dan gue berusaha nyari nih dari foto, video ampe ff yang judulnya always life yang juga saran dari temen gue tuh ff bikin gue nangis cause tuh ff keren banget duh gue jadi terinspirasi dari ff itu walaupun ya ga banyak sih yang gue ikutin tapi gue jadi ngikut feel sad dari tuh ff, yok yang baca ini gue saranin baca tuh ff yeth di wattpad, lah malah promosi, kagak papa deh moga authornya juga baca nih cuap cuap gaje ala sooae :v oi author aku penggemarmuuuuu #eeeaaaaaa sabar yeth karena harus punya penggemar gila cem gue duh jujur banget kan yak :v , ok cukup deh cuap cuapnya ntar malah kagak jadi baca ffnya langsung baca ae dah see you guys~

MEET

 _Italic for flashback_

Gue saranin baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya kyuhyun yang still, good bye for now, blah blah sama a million pieces kalo perlu lagunya BTOB yang I'll be your man dan davichi love is and ailee good bye my love yeth soalnya gue dapet banget feelnya pas dengerin tuh lagu

 _ **HAPPY READING**_ __

Author Pov

Natal? Apa yang pertama kali terlintas di benak kalian ketika mendengarnya? Bayangan kalian akan mengarah pada sebuah perkumpulan satu Keluarga yang duduk bersama di Ruang Keluarga, Menonton Film bersama dengan secangkir coklat panas di tangan, menikmati hangatnya malam dengan tungku api yang menyala, namun tidak bagi seorang Laki-laki yang terbaring diatas ranjangnya sembari menatap indahnya salju yang mulai turun rintik rintik, ia tersenyum melihatnya, ini adalah awal Musim Dingin, Laki-laki itu terus menatap keluar jendela hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Wanita Paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu tersenyum begitu mendapati anak semata wayangnya sedang terjaga, biasanya ia akan melihat Laki-laki itu tertidur karena Penyakit yang diderita oleh anaknya sejak lahir telah memakan separuh dari tubuh anaknya, memikirkan hal itu membuatnya lagi lagi berusaha tegar atas hal yang telah menimpa anaknya. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri tubuh yang semakin lama semakin terlihat kurus itu lalu mengusap pelan bahunya, Laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian menatap Orang yang sangat ia cintai tengah tersenyum kepadanya, ia tersenyum.

"Ibu, kau mengejutkanku", ucapnya lembut, Wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaamu hari ini? Sudah lebih baik bukan?",Tanya Wanita itu sembari mengusap sayang pucuk kepala putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu, dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang terlihat agak pucat tersebut Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil,

"Ya, sudah lebih baik dari pemeriksaan terakhir kali, Ibu" Bohong! Ia berbohong tentang keadaanya.

Namun walaupun demikian Wanita itu tau, ia berbohong agar Ibunya tidak semakin terbebani dengan kondisinya, bukannya membenarkan atau berkata hal yang sebenarnya atau bahkan menumpahkan air matanya yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan, Wanita itu justru hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum, ia tidak ingin terlihat sedih di depan Anaknya, ia harus terus terlihat kuat untuk Anaknya.

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun, tidak ada menonton televisi, tidak ada coklat panas ataupun berkumpul dengan Keluarga besar.

Min Yoon Gi, Laki-laki dengan segala kekurangannya hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan segala harapan yang menyelimutinya.

Namun ia tidak pernah bersedih ataupun mengeluh dengan kondisinya yang semakin hari sama sekali tidak menunjukkan akan adanya keajaiban baginya untuk menjadi Normal seperti teman teman sebayanya, namun justru sebaliknya.

Walaupun dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu ia selalu menyempatkan walaupun hanya sebentar untuk mengunjungi anak-anak di Rumah panti dan memberikan sedikit -baginya- bantuan kepada mereka setiap ia pulang untuk beribadah.

Akan tetapi ia jarang melakukannya beberapa bulan terakhir karena kodisinya yang bahkan tidak memungkinkan baginya walau hanya keluar dari rumah, jadi ia biasanya meminta tolong kepada orang orang yang bekerja dirumahnya seperti Tn. Kim yang bekerja sebagai supir pribadi keluarganya, betapa beruntungnya orang yang telah melahirkan Lelaki berhati mulia bernama Min Yoongi tersebut, sepertinya julukan 'Malaikat tanpa sayap' sangat tepat untuk di berikan kepada Lelaki tersebut.

Bisakah ia mengharapkan sedikit saja keajaiban bagi putra mereka suatu saat nanti agar ia dapat sembuh dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya anak-anak seusianya, walaupun mereka –keluarga besar Min- tau bahwa penyakitnya tidak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan?

Salju yang turun rintik-rintik mulai memenuhi jalanan kota Seoul, walaupun terlihat indah tetap saja mengganggu aktifitas sebagian besar masyarakat kota Seoul terutama bagi seorang Laki-laki yang mengendarai sepedanya dengan tas yang isinya penuh dengan Koran-koran pagi pesanan pelanggannya yang berada disamping tubuhnya.

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi hari dan terkadang sampai siang hari jika ia mendapat pesanan secara mendadak namun itu jarang sekali terjadi, Park Ji Min adalah seorang penjual Koran keliling, ia dan sepedanya selalu bersama, seperti hidup Laki-laki itu tergantung pada sepedanya.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, dengan senyum mengembang lebar di bibirnya ia mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengantar Koran-koran pesanan pelanggannya tanpa peduli salju yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai melebat, sesekali ia terlihat hampir tergelincir di atas jalanan bersalju itu, ia harus melakukannya karena hidupnya dan adiknya tergantung pada penghasilannya berjualan Koran, tidak hanya itu, untuk menambah penghasilannya ia juga mengantarkan susu di pagi hari sebelum ia mulai berkeliling mengantar Koran-koran itu, ia baru akan memasuki usia tujuh belas tahun tapi ia sudah bekerja demi menghidupi dirinya dan juga adiknya.

Bukankah dia begitu mandir? Lantas kenapa ia yang mencari uang? Kemana kedua orang tuanya? Ibunya telah meninggal ketika ia melahirkan adiknya dan saat itu ia masih berusia tujuh tahun sedangkan ayahnya menikah lagi dan meninggalkannya dan juga adiknya di Panti Asuhan, selama delapan tahun ia tinggal disana dan memutuskan untuk hidup berdua dengan adiknya dan bekerja sejak ia berusia lima belas tahun.

"Park Jimin!" Laki-laki itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara, ia tersenyum begitu mendapati Kang Seulgi, anak dari Bibi Kang penjual Ramyun langganannya berada tak jauh darinya, lebih tepatnya ia sedang berada di sebuah halte Bus, Gadis itu menghampiri Laki-laki itu dan memeluknya, "kemana saja kau, Ibuku selalu menanyakanmu kau tau", ucap Gadis itu seraya melepas pelukannya, Jimin hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan aku Noona, kau tau bukan kebutuhanku akhir akhir ini begitu banyak jadi aku terus menyibukkan diri untuk mencari uang, Bagaimana kabar Bibi Kang?" Tanya Laki-laki itu, sedikit merasa tidak enak karena biar bagaimana pun Bibi Kang itu sudah seperti Ibu kedua baginya.

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana keadaanya, dia benar benar sulit diberi tahu padahal sudah tua tapi tetap keras kepala jika ia ingin menikah lagi, umurnya sudah hampir enam puluh dua tahun tapi ia merasa bahwa ia belum tua dan wajar jika ia masih ingin memiliki suami dan menimang anak lagi" ucap Gadis itu sembari memberenggut kesal, Jimin hanya bisa tertawa menaggapi ocehan gadis itu, benar benar tidak berubah, pikirnya.

"Biarkan saja Bibi menikah lagi, bukankah itu bagus, kau akan memiliki adik seperti yang selalu kau impikan atau jika tidak kau bisa segera menikah dan memiliki anak agar Bibi sadar dia sudah menjadi seorang nenek, saranku ini wajib kau eh akh..hei!" ucapannya terpotong karena Gadis itu segera memukul keras lengan Laki-laki tersebut, ya, gadis itu telah berusia dua puluh enam tahun dan tidak heran jika Jimin berkata demikian, ia hanya tidak ingin Gadis yang sudah ia anggap Kakak kandungnya sendiri itu menjadi perawan tua/?.

"kenapa tidak kau saja sana yang menikah, dasar sialan kau" Jimin tertawa lagi sembari mengelus lengannya yang terasa lumayan sakit karena ternyata tenaga Gadis itu lumayan kuat juga. Sangking asiknya mengobrol ia melupakan pesanan Koran para pelanggannya sampai sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya, ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa jika ia sedang bekerja saat ini, dengan perasaan tidak enak ia berkata untuk menghubungi Gadis itu nanti dan mulai mengayuh kembali sepedanya menuju sebuah rumah yang telah menunggu Koran pesanannya, lain kali ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali jika ia masih ingin bekerja di tempat kerjanya saat ini.

Jimin memarkirkan sepedanya tepat di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, persis seperti sebuah istana yang sering ia lihat di buku-buku bacaan pikirnya, ia jadi berfikir kenapa orang kaya seperti mereka memesan Koran kepadanya, padahal mereka bahkan bisa membuat percetakan Koran pribadi di rumahnya, berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyataan yang tengah ada di pikiran Laki-laki bernama Park Ji Min tersebut, ia memencet bel rumah tersebut dan tidak lama ia mendengar sebuah suara, suaranya halus dan menenangkan hingga Jimin sempat tertegun mendengarnya, terasa familiar namun ia tak tau siapa, seingatnya ini adalah kali pertama ia mengantar Koran di rumah ini.

"Siapa? Bisa kau tunjukkan kartu identitasmu?" Jimin tersadar dari lamunanya dan berusaha merogoh saku celannya.

"umm sebentar…", ia berhasil mendapatkan kartu namanya dan menunjukkannya di depan benda yang ia kira sebuah mikro camera, "ini… aku adalah seorang pengantar Koran, nyonya pemilik rumah ini memintaku untuk mengantarkan Koran harian setiap jam Sembilan pagi jadi-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataanya, tiba-tiba gerbang besar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah tersebut, seorang Wanita paruh baya menghampirinya, Jimin membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati Wanita tersebut karena ia lebih tua darinya, "umm… Anda pasti-", dan sekali lagi ucapannya harus terpotong oleh ucapan Wanita itu.

"Tuan sudah ditunggu di dalam, mari saya antar", Jimin jadi semakin bingung sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ia hanya mengantarkan Koran, mungkin ia bisa menitipkan Koran ini pada Bibi di depannya lalu ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Permisi, Saya kemari ingin mengantarkan Koran-"

"Tuan ikuti saja saya, Tuan sudah ditunggu nyonya di dalam", sekarang Jimin tau apa yang terjadi.

"Saya pikir anda salah orang Bibi, Saya kemari untuk mengantar Koran bukan menemui nyonya Anda", Jimin berkata halus sembari menjelaskan hal sebenarnya, namun Wanita itu hanya diam dan terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu utama, Jimin semakin bingung, bagaimana lagi ia menjelaskan kepada Wanita di hadapannya,

"Bi-", tiba-tiba pintu terbuka hingga memperlihatkan seorang Wanita yang sangat ia kenal, Seorang Wanita yang empat tahun yang lalu nyaris menjadi Ibu angkatnya, Ny. Min, Jimin hanya diam mematung tidak dapat megeluarkan sepatah katapun, Wanita itu berjalan medekat dan memeluk Laki-laki tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu Jimin, bagaimana keadaanmu dan adikmu sekarang? Bibi lihat kau semakin kurus saja", Wanita itu melepas pelukannya, Jimin masih terlalu terkejut dengan pertemuan mendadak ini, apakah Ny. Min selama ini memantau keadaanya? Ia yakin bahwa Ny. Min bukanlah seorang mata-mata.

Sudah dua jam terhitung sejak ia berada di tengah-tengah ruang makan dengan banyak kursi berjejer rapi dipinggiran meja yang berukuran sangat besar itu, ia bingung harus bagaimana, sedari tadi ia hanya diam menunduk dan sesekali menatap sendok dan garpu di kedua tangannya, ia masih merasa tidak enak hati sejak hari itu, walaupun saat itu ia masih kecil tapi tetap saja perasaan bersalah masih menyelimutinya.

"Makanlah jangan hanya dilihat", sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya, ia sedikit menajamkan pengelihatannya ketika ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang berusia lebih muda darinya –menurut Jimin- berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan susah payah, ia duduk diatas kursi rodanya, Wanita yang duduk tidak jauh darinya segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah Lelaki tersebut.

"seharusnya kau meminta bantuan kepada maid yang ada di kamarmu", ucap Wanita itu dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara sekali. Jika dilihat dari wajah mereka yang sangat mirip, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika Lelaki tersebut pastilah anaknya. Sebuah kekehan kecil terdengar ketika mereka mulai mendekati tempat dimana Jimin duduk, jika Jimin boleh jujur ia merasa sangat iri melihatnya, ia ingin mendapat pelukan dan perhatian dari seorang ibu karena jujur saja ia begitu merindukan sosok ibu di dalam hidupnya.

Jimin memperhatikan Lelaki yang duduk di kursa roda itu dengan kerutan di keningnya, ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat tapi ia tidak dapat memastikan kapan dan dimana itu, "kau tampak tidak asing bagiku, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?",Jimin memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya karena Jimin bukan tipe seseorang yang membiarkan dirinya terus terlarut dalam rasa penasaran yang tidak meyenangkan terlalu lama.

"mungkin iya karena kau tampak tidak asing juga bagiku", laki-laki itu tersenyum cerah, Jimin tertegun karena baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman yang begitu cerah dan sangat tulus diarahkan kepadanya.

Jimin berusaha mengingat ingat kapan dan dimana ia melihat seseorang yang ada didepannya hingga tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan tiga tahun yang lalu muncul di kepalanya

 _Flashback_

 _11 Juni 2009 16.45 pm_

 _Saat itu Jimin sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar belakang gedung panti yang tidak terlalu besar sembari kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh kecil adiknya,_

" _bukankah cahaya matahari di sore hari itu sangat indah", ucap adiknya tiba-tiba, Jimin mengangguk, ia tau cahaya di sore hari memang sangat indah terlebih lagi ketika senja tiba, itu akan terlihat jauh lebih indah._

" _ya aku tau", balas Jimin, hening sesaat hingga Jimin kembali membuka mulutnya, "apa kau teringat pada ayah di New York? Apa kau merindukan Pria itu?", yang lebih muda mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata sang Kakak, ia dapat melihat ada setitik kerinduan disana walaupun rasa kecewa dan benci lebih mendominasi, ia menggeleng pelan._

" _tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya karena aku punya kau disini, kau sudah seperti Ayah dan Ibu bagiku. Tidak, Kau lebih baik dari mereka", ia tersenyum tulus, ya, Kakaknya adalah satu-satunya hal paling berharga yang ia miliki di Dunia ini, ia rela menukar apapun itu asal bukan Kakaknya, "bukankah seharusnya kau sudah melupakan Pria yang sudah jelas tidak pernah mengharapkan keberadaan kita? Kenapa kau masih saja terus mengungkitnya?", Jimin tertohok tepat dihatinya dan itu terasa sangat sakit sekali._

 _Adiknya benar, tidak seharusnya ia masih mengingat Pria itu, Pria yang telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya dan adiknya lalu membuat mereka berada di tempat in sampai sekarang i(Read : Panti Asuhan)._

 _Jimin memeluk erat sang adik, ia ingin menangis saja rasanya jika menyangkut keadaan mereka saat ini, cukup lama ia seperti itu hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka._

" _oh manis sekali", Jimin menatap siluet di hadapannya, siapa Noona tomboy ini? Apa ia anggota baru di Panti kami?_

" _kau siapa?", Tanya Jimin, sosok itu tampak berjalan mendekati mereka dan berjongkok dihadapan mereka, berusaha menyetarakan tinggi mereka._

" _namaku Min Yoongi", ia mengulurkan tangannya berusaha terlihat seramah mungkin, Jimin membalas uluran tangan itu dengan ragu lalu berkata,_

" _aku Jimin, Park Jimin, tapi anak-anak disini sering memanggilku Mochi", lalu ia melepas tautan tangan mereka, Jimin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sang adik lalu berkata lagi, "dan ini adikku, Park Jisung", adiknya ikut mengulurkan tangannya seraya berkata,_

" _halo, aku Park Jisung, Noona", Min Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya,_

" _aku ini seorang Laki-laki, jangan panggil aku Noona"Jimin terkekeh, ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati, ia juga sempat mengira sosok dihadapannya seorang Perempuan. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang tampak sangat Cantik itu. Sang adik yang diketahui bernama Jisung itu tersenyum canggung,_

" _aku minta maaf kalau begitu, Wajahmu terlihat sangat cantik jadi kukira kau seorang Perempuan", jisung berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat, yoongi terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala yang lebih muda seraya bekata,_

" _tidak masalah, kau bukan satu-satunya yang bilang bahwa wajahku Cantik", ia bediri lalu mememberikan senyuman terbaiknya kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi, "apa yang kalian lakukan disini, seharusnya kalian berkumpul bersama teman-teman kalian di depan bukan?", Tanya Laki-laki tersebut, Jimin ikut berdiri dan berkata,_

" _kami tidak pernah berkumpul bersama mereka ketika seseorang datang memberi bantuan, kami hanya kesana ketika kami dipanggil saja", jelas Laki-laki itu, Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja ia tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua disana._

 _Yoongi berjalan memasuki rumah panti dan tidak lama ia kembali dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya, ia memberikannya kepada mereka, Jisung menerimanya dengan raut wajah bingung, Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum dan berkata, "jaga benda pemberianku itu, memang bukan seberapa tapi aku yakin kalian akan membutuhkannya", Jimin mengambil benda itu hingga benda itu sekarang berada di tangannya, dengan raut wajah yang tidak berbeda jauh dari adiknya ia mulai merobek benda yang bernama amplop berwarna putih itu dan membulatkan kedua matanya, ia melihat beberapa lembar uang didalamnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit tersebut lantas menatap Laki-laki dihadapannya,_

" _kau memberi kami uang?", Yoongi menganggukkan kepala untuk menanggapinya,_

" _ya, dan juga ini" ia kembali memberikan sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya, sebuah boneka beruang berwarna hitam yang terlihat lucu sekali (Read : Kumammon) "kuharap kau bisa menggunakannya sebaik mungkin, kalau begitu aku permisi sekarang, supirku sudah menunggu sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, sampai bertemu lagi", dan begitulah awal pertemuan mereka._

 _Selama beberapa bulan ia menunggu Laki-laki yang memberinya uang saat itu datang kembali di rumah panti ini, namun Nihil._

 _Jimin bermaksud ingin mengembalikan uangnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan hingga saat dimana ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Panti Asuhan dan hidup berdua dengan Adiknya._

 _Flashback off_

 _20 juli 2011 09.45 am_

Jimin terkejut lalu berdiri, ia berjalan menghampiri Laki-laki berkulit pucat yang terduduk dengan senyumnya yang belum hilang, "apa kau Laki-laki yang memberiku uang saat itu? Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu", Jimin reflex memeluk Lelaki dihadapannya, ia sangat senang saat ini, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia menemukannya Lelaki yang ia lupa namanya dan memiliki jiwa malaikat.

Min yoongi terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Jimin. Sebegitu bahagianyakah ia bertemu dengannya?

Jimin melepas pelukannya lalu berkata, "kau si malaikat itu, aku berusaha mencarimu selama ini, aku juga ingin menyampaikan pesan adikku, dia ingin berterima kasih padamu", malaikat? Tanya Yoongi dalam hati, padahal ia hanya memberikan sedikit bantuan pada Lelaki itu, ia tekekeh kecil,

"lalu dimana adikmu sekarang, aku akan lebih senang jika ia mengucapkannya secara langsung, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya", Jimin tampak menundukkan kepalanya, ia sudah menduga bahwa pertayaan ini akan terucap pada bibir pucat Lelaki di hadapannya, Yoongi yang menyadari kejanggalan lantas kembali bertanya, "ada apa?"

"adikku sedang sakit, ia menderita penyakit leukemia stadium akhir, awalnya aku pikir ia hanya kelelahan jadi aku hanya meyuruhnya istirahat dan berhenti membantuku bekerja, aku tidak tau jika itu Leukimia, dan gara gara kecerobohanku adikku harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena mengalami koma selama hampir satu tahun ini, seharusnya ia sudah di operasi bulan lalu tapi aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar operasinya, aku hanya membiayai perawatan biasa saja itu pun aku harus menyicil dan mengambil sebagian dari uang tabunganku, aku sudah gagal, aku bukanlah kakak yang baik",Jimin menundukkan wajah lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia menceritakan semuanya dihadapan Ibu dan anak itu, ia tau bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan masalahnya pada mereka, ia merasa seperti sedang mengemis rasa kasihan saat ini, berbeda dengan Jimin yang merasa sangat malu dan bersalah, Min Yoongi justru sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ternyata dibalik senyum dan tingkah kekanakannya, ia memiliki sebuah masalah yang serius dan tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, Yoongi mendongak menatap wajah Ibunya lalu mengangguk kecil, ia tau pasti Ibunya mengerti dan seketika itu pergi dari sana, Yoongi mengusap pundak Jimin yang mulai bergetar, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, pasti Lelaki itu tengah menangis saat ini,

"tenangkan dirimu, bagiku kau sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik, ini semua bukan salahmu tapi takdirlah yang berkata jika semua ini harus terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menentang takdir walaupun kau ingin", Jimin, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa seketika beban di pundaknya sedikit berkurang setelah mendengar ucapan Lelaki dihadapannya, benarkah ia telah melakukan hal yang terbaik? Tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum karena debaran aneh di hatinya, ia menyukainya, debaran aneh yang tidak pernah ia sangka pada akhirnya ia rasakan pada Lelaki itu, ia ingin menangis saat ini, sebenarnya ia juga sedikit merasa menyesal karena hal ini, bukankah tidak seharusnya ia merasakannya saat ini, dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini? Sesaat suasana menjadi hening sesaat sebelum suara dering ponsel Jimin memecah keheningan diantara mereka, ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan seketika terkejut ketika ia menatap layar ponsel dihadapannya.

Disana tertera secara jelas, sebuah nama yang tidak ia sangka menghiasi layar ponselnya, 'Dr. Kim' menelfonnya, ia harap bukanlah kabar buruk yang ia dengar.

perlahan ia menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelka benda persegi itu di telinga sebelah kanannya

"hallo?"

 _AT HOSPITAL_

 _Seoul, 20 juli 2011 11.00 am_

Jimin berlari dengan sedikit tergesa, ia tiba di Seoul Hospital beberapa menit yang lalu dengan mobil pribadi milik keluarga Min karena Ny. Min tidak mengijinkan Jimin pergi sendirian alhasil ia bersama dengan Ny. Min, pikiran Jimin kalut saat ini sedari tadi ia terus memikirkan kemungkinan hal buruk yang akan terjadi tanpa ia pinta, Tuhan ia tidak ingin jika adiknya harus pergi meninggalkannya secepat ini, ia benar benar belum siap ia terlalu menyayangi adiknya, ia berada di Rumah Sakit karena panggilan sang Dokter beberapa saat yang lalu dan kata kata itu terus terputar di dalam ingatannya bagaikan CD rusak

" _kondisi adik anda tiba tiba kritis beberapa saat yang lalu ketika salah satu perawat kami ingin mengganti infusnya, kami akan segera memindahkannya di ruang ICU untuk dilakukan tindakan lebih lanjut"_

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya ketika sebuah pintu bertuliskan ICU berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, tidak ia pedulikan teriakan orang orang disekitarnya yang memperingati Jimin agar menjaga sikapnya dan tidak berlari, saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah berada disamping sang adik dan terus bersamanya, ia harus menjaganya dengan baik karena jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang paling menyesal di seluruh dunia, dan ketika pintu ICU telah berada di hadapannya ia hanya diam, ia diam karena pergerakannya dihentikan oleh beberapa perawat dan penjaga disana, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan adiknya tapi orang-orang ini tidak mengijinkannya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan adiknya, itu saja

"lepaskan aku!", serunya, apakah orang-orang ini tidak bisa mengerti keadaannya, Jimin terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman orang-orang itu pada tubuhnya yang semakin kuat, Ny. Min berjalan mendekati Jimin, ia berusaha menenangkan Lelaki kalut itu dengan berkata,

"tenangkan dirimu, semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik padanya", dan dengan itu Jimin pun terduduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tuhan, mengapa kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi padaku, jangan kau ambil kebahagianku lagi Tuhan, semoga keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku saat ini,seperti itulah kira-kira batin Jimin berteriak, ia merendam segalanya dengan tangisan pilu yang menyayat hati, ia merasa ini semua tidak adil baginya, ia merasa bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah adil padanya.

 _Park Jimin dan Park Jisung sedang duduk diluar, saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 23.30 pm, kebiasaan mereka setiap malam hari sebelum tidur dan mulai beraktivitas di esok harinya_

" _kak, bagaimana bentuk awan jika dilihat secara dekat?", Tanya Jisung suatu waktu, Jimin berfikir sejenak, ia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana bentuk awan tapi ia sering mendengar bagaimana bentuk awan itu dari orang-orang, Jimin menoleh lalu berkata_

" _seperti permen kapas, kau pernah melihatnya bukan? Awan itu sangat lembut sekali seperti kumpulan kapas yang sangat nyaman tapi berada jauh diatas sana", ucap Jimin sembari mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, Jisung yang mendengarnya dengan perasaan senang dan berseri-seri membalas_

" _benarkah itu,apa kau pernah pergi kesana?" tanya yang lebih muda, Jimin menggeleng_

" _tidak, aku belum pernah kesana tapi Ibu ada disana, dan aku juga pernah mendengar beberapa orang tentang bentuk awan", jelas Jimin, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan Ibunya yang berada di surga saat ini_

" _kalau begitu aku ingin pergi kesana suatu saat nanti, dan aku akan mengajakmu jika aku sudah tiba disana, tapi kau harus menunggu okay", Jimin terkekeh kecil dan mengelus puncak rambut sang adik dengan sayang,_

" _ya kuharap kau tidak pergi terlalu lama dan cepatlah kembali untuk menjemputku okay" mereka tertawa bersama dan saling berjanji, janji yang suatu saat nanti tidak akan pernah dapat ia tepati._

"jisung?!", Ny. Min menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang masih tertidur dengan nafas tersengal, ia pasti memimpikan adiknya.

Tinggal bersama tanpa adanya orang tua dan saling menjaga sejak kecil pasti membuat ikatan mereka sangat kuat. Wanita itu menghampiri Lelaki yang masih setia memeluk lututnya sedari tadi itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara iba dan sedih, iba karena keadaan Jimin yang seperti kehilangan 'Cahaya Hidup'nya dan sedih karena ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu atau mencegah semua ini terjadi, walaupun ia tau hal itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Sebenarnya Dokter telah keluar sedari tadi namun Wanita itu tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk membangunkannya, ia rasa Jimin perlu istirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Perlahan Wanita itu menepuk punggung tegap Lelaki dihadapannya yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri tersebut, Jimin pun merasa terusik dan membuka matanya perlahan, jadi tadi ia bermimpi? Mengapa ia memimpikan kejadian yang telah lama berlalu itu? Lelaki itu berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Ny. Min,

"tidakkah kau ingin menemui adikmu dan melihat keadaannya?", Jimin mengangguk, Ny. Min masih setia menuntun Lelaki itu berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, Jimin tidak menjaga adiknya selama dua hari ini karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, ia menghampiri tubuh kurus yang dipenuhi bermacam macam alat menempel diseluruh tubuhnya itu dengan perasaan kacau, ia terduduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang tempat sang adik terbaring lemah, sampai kapan sang adik harus terus seperti ini? Sampai kapan hidup sang adik harus tergantung pada alat-alat itu untuk terus menopang hidupnya?

"Jisung…", Jimin berusaha mengajak sang adik berbicara, "…hari ini aku bertemu dengan malaikatmu bukan maksudku malaikat kita, dia semakin terihat cantik dan dia bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganmu, tidakkah kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya?...", Jimin menatap Wanita disampingnya dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "…hari ini aku tidak datang sendiri seperti biasanya, apa kau ingat Wanita yang ingin mengadopsiku saat itu? Aku bertemu denganya dan dia adalah Ibu si malaikat, kau harus bangun untuk bertemu denganya…",tak terasa sebuah kristal bening meluncur begitu saja dari kedua matanya, "…bangunlah dan kita akan bersama lagi, apa kau tega membiarkanku sendirian seperti ini? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga seperti Ibu? Kumohon bertahanlah", runtuh sudah pertahannya, ia menangis sejadi- jadinya dalam dekapan Wanita disampingnya, ia benar-benar sangat menyayangi adiknya dan dia belum siap jika untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus kehilangan orang yang paling ia kasihi lagi, Semoga Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan keinginannya kali ini. Namun sepertinya lagi-lagi Doanya tidak terkabulkan karena beberapa jam kemudian sesuatu terjadi, sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia sangka akan terjadi secepat ini.

TBC/?

Ga ding :v

' _Kau pernah berkata padaku jika suatu saat nantiketika aku menyukai seseorang aku akan merasa bahagia dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutku. Bagaimana caraku mengatasinya karena jujur saja aku sangat takut jika suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar merasakannya…'_

Author pov end

Yoongi pov

Aku teringat kembali kejadian beberapa bulan silam ketika Ayah dan Ibuku bertengkar dihadapanku tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, terkadang aku selalu memikirkan kembali bagaimana mereka berdua selalu bersama menjagaku dengan raut wajah bahagia, lalu aku akan tersenyum ketika mereka memperdebatkan sesuatu yang menurut mereka baik untukku, lantas kenapa semuanya harus berakhir sekarang? Apakah mereka benar-benar akan berpisah dan meninggalkanku? Aku menatap kosong jendela kamar dihadapanku, aku hanya diam tidak tau harus berbuat apa karena Ibu belum juga pulang sejak ia dan Jimin pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, aku menghela nafas pelan ketika salju yang semakin tebal menempel pada jendela kamarku, sejak kecil aku selalu memimpikan bermain bersama anak-anak seumuranku di halaman depan ketika salju menyapa, tetapi mimpi tetaplah mimpi aku hanya akan terus bermimpi hingga saat dimana aku akan pergi untuk selamanya.

Malam semakin larut tapi aku belum ingin pergi menuju alam mimpi, Ibuku juga belum sampai dirumah dan hal itu membuatku mulai merasa sedikit cemas, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku juga ingin ikut pergi kesana tapi Ibu tidak mengijinkanku, pandanganku beralih pada pintu kamarku ketika pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan siluet seorang Lelaki yang sangat aku kenal, bukankah itu Park Jisung? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Laki-laki itu berjalan sedikit berlari menghampiriku di atas tempat tidur.

"Noona!", ucapnya sedikit memekik senang lalu berhambur memelukku, aku mengerucutkan bibirku, padahal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ini Laki-laki tulen tapi biarlah kupikir untuk kali ini aku akan membiarkannya karena sesuatu yang menurutku sangat mengganjal terjadi, aku melepas pelukannya kemudian bertanya,

"kenapa kau ada disini Jisung, bukankah kau sedang ada dirumah sakit dan sedang dirawat?", tanyaku pelan, ia tersenyum kekanakan lalu menggeleng,

"aku sudah sembuh Noona itu sebabnya aku berada disini saat ini" ucapnya riang, aku terkejut dan ini adalah sebuah keajaiban karena kupikir kemungkinan Jisung sembuh hanya lima belas persen dan Jisung benar-benar beruntung karena dapat mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

"aku senang mendengarnya, jadi setelah ini kau ingin melakukan apa? Dimana Ibu dan Jimin?", tanyaku, dia hanya menggeleng dan kemudian duduk disampingku, aku mengerutkan kening ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menggenggam kedua tanganku,

"aku akan pergi jauh sekali, sebuah tempat yang pernah kakak ceritakan padaku-", ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan kembali berkata, "-dan aku hanya akan pergi sendirian, aku tidak bisa mengajak kakakku karena dia memang tidak diijinkan untuk pergi kesana, aku ingin menitipkan kakakku padamu untuk saat ini, mungkin tidak lama hanya sampai aku kembali dan bertemu lagi denganmu", Aku hanya diam dan berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan yang Park Jisung ucapkan, memangnya kemana dia akan pergi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya padahal ia begitu menyayangimu, seharusnya kau tetap di sampingnya dan tidak seharusnya kau pergi kemudian menitipkannya padaku", ucapku tidak percaya, Laki-laki yang berusia lebih muda dariku tersebut hanya tersenyum kemudian berdiri,

"seseorang telah menungguku sedari tadi jadi aku akan pergi sekarang sampai jumpa Noona dan berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamanya, aku permisi", itu adalah pertemuanku setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengannya, dan ya Jisung aku harap aku bisa dan aku berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya.

Yoongi pov end

Author pov

Min Yoongi terbangun dengan nafas tidak teratur dengan peluh di keningnya, ia lihat Ibunya yang tengah duduk dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca, apa yang sedang terjadi? Wanita itu mengusap pelan kening sang anak dengan sayang kemudian ia tersenyum

"kau sudah bangun hm, sepertinya kau-"

"Ibu, dimana Jisung?", potong Yoongi cepat, Wanita itu menatap anak satu-satunya itu dalam sekali kemudian berkata,

"dia sudah meninggal, sayang", seperti sebuah hantaman yang sangat keras mengenainya

"tidak mungkin, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu dan dia bilang dia baik-baik saja, tolong katakan yang sejujurnya padaku Ibu", wanita itu memeluk Lelaki tersebut lantas mengecup puncak kepalanya beberapa kali,

"Ibu tidak berbohong padamu, semua ini telah terjadi dan tidak bisa terulang kembali", Yoongi meneteskan air matanya hingga menjadi sebuah linangan di bawah kelopak matanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Park Jisung menemuinya untuk berpamitan bahwa ia akan pergi untuk selamanya, seorang Bocah kecil tak bersalah yang sudah berjuang melawan penyakit mematikan selama bertahun-tahun harus pergi karena tak sanggup lagi menopang hidupnya, lalu bagaimana keadaan Jimin saat ini, sesaat ia jadi teringat akan lelaki tersebut,

"Park Jimin, dimana dia sekarang?", tanya Min Yoongi dengan nada khawatir, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan laki-laki tersebut karena ia yakin bagaimana hancurnya ia sekarang,

"ia masih berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang", Yoongi ingin pergi kesana, ia ingin berada di sisi Lelaki itu untuk menjadi sandaran baginya, ia pun menegakkan badannya dan berusaha meraih kursi rodanya, "kau mau kemana sayang, sudah larut dan itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu" Laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan Ibunya lantas pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dengan ditemani supir pribadinya menggunakan mobil, ia hanya memakai hodie kebesaran pemberian ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun, dalam perjalanan ia terus berdoa agar Jimin tidak melakukan hal-hal yang nekat karena mengetahui bagaimana sayangnya Park Jimin pada adiknya Park Jisung.

Mobil mereka telah memasuki kawasan Seoul Hospital Tn. Kim segera memarkirkan mobil mereka kedalam parkiran yang terletak dibagian bawah Rumah Sakit tersebut, dan ketika mobil berhenti Yoongi dengan dibantu Tn. Kim menaiki kursi rodanya memasuki bangunan besar itu, ia terus berdoa agar Jimin baik-baik saja didalam sana, mereka berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang seperti tak berujung tersebut dengan perasaan was-was hingga didepan sana dapat mereka lihat Park Jimin yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya duduk di depan Ruangan bertuliskan ICU di pintunya, mengapa Jimin berada diluar? Pikir Yoongi.

"Tn. Kim tolong percepat agar kita segera sampai di ruangan itu" ucap Yoongi, Tn. Kim hanya dapat menuruti perkataan Tuan mudanya dengan mulai berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, mereka sampai di tempat itu, Jimin yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang sedikit mendongakan kepalanya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, Yoongi tersenyum tulus lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"mengapa kau berada di sini, seharusnya kau berada dirumah karena keadaanmu sedang tidak baik bukan?"

Jimin masih menatap lelaki itu dalam diam hingga tiba-tiba Jimin tak lagi sanggup menahan isakannya kemudian Yoongi memeluk lelaki itu erat, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan untuknya agar ia tetap kuat menghadapi semua cobaan yang kini sedang menimpanya.

Jimin membalas pelukan lelaki itu sangat erat, bahkan kini baju Yoongi nampak basah karena air mata Jimin, lelaki kuat yang terlihat rapuh seperti sebuah vas bunga yang permukaannya tak lagi utuh dan retak di sekelilingnya.

"dia meninggalkanku, dia pergi tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu padaku Hyung, bukankah dia sangat jahat hiks.. aku ak..aku telah gagal hiks menjadi Hyung yang bisa ia banggakan," isaknya dengan sedikit penuh emosi, Yoongi sedikit memperbaiki duduknya pada kursi roda miliknya. Lelaki itu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Jimin dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"kau salah, justru sebaliknya Jimin. Kau adalah Hyung terbaik yang pernah ada, baginya kau sudah berusaha sangat keras selama ini dan ia pergi karena ia menyayangimu, ia tidak ingin kau terus menerus memaksakan diri untuk menjaganya dan mungkin saja ia merindukan orang tua kalian jadi ia meutuskan untuk pergi, terlebih…," Yoongi menjauhkan wajah Jimin dari dekapannya kemudian menatapnya dalam, "kau tidak sendirian, aku akan selalu bersamamu," sambung Yoongi dengan senyum manis yang mengembang tulus di bibir tipisnya.

Jimin, mau tak mau ia ikut tersenyum melihatnya, ya ia tidak sendirian dan seharusnya ia sadar akan hal itu.

"Terima kasih"

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap putihnya langit-langit rumah sakit, 'Jisung, aku berjanji akan menjaga Jimin, untuk itu berjanjilah agar kau selalu bahagia disana dan tidak perlu memikirkan kaadaan Jimin '

TBC

Hola holaaaa… gimana ffku? Bagus ga? Aneh? Gaje? Absuerd? Hehehe maklum aja authornya aja absurd gini wkwkwkw

Ya karena ini ff yang pertama kali berani ku publish, tolong dong kritik dan sarannya, yang pedes juga ga papa kok soalnya sooae suka yang pedes kan pedes auranya panas panas gitu cem suamiku chanyeol #plakk

Last but not least

RnR juseyooo ^^


End file.
